Blood-Traitor, World Saver
by Achieving Elysium
Summary: When Luke Castellan begins to dream of a mysterious voice, he finds that maybe that nagging thought in the back of his mind was right-the gods needed to be taken down. All he wants is a father, really, but as the months go by, he realizes, maybe, he wants the world. Luke's POV throughout the series and a little before. On hiatus.


**Prologue**

** I Blow Up A BMW Warehouse**

* * *

** My **hand jerked quickly to the left. Perfect. I grin. The door creaked as I stepped into the warehouse. I wish I didn't have to be up at 3:28 in the morning, but it's necessary. Adrenaline pumped through me, hot and fierce. I clicked on the flashlight I'd stolen from Napa Bargain Mart. A black travel pack is slung over my right shoulder, filled with goodies I'd also...well, borrowed that were never to be returned. One of the most useful demigod tools, duct tape, a med kit, complete with bandages, Tylenol (Like I'd use _that _), gauze, tape, and tweezers, dried foods, nuts, beef jerky, some rolls, cereal, even a can of Sally's Salty Sardines. I hated sardines. In addition, I'd stolen a sleeping bag and a nice, comfy pillow. I'd also brought my own stuff, nectar, ambrosia, two swords, a dagger, and... smoke bombs. A little distraction wouldn't hurt. I snuck towards my ultimate prize: a BMW. Black. A good color that would stick to shadows. It looked like a smooth ride. My head turned towards the metal shelves that line the warehouse walls. Shelves isn't the best way to describe it, really. It was more like metal boxes, with clear glass tops. They were locked, but inside each were the keys to each of these bad boys.

Oh.

I almost forgot.

My name is Luke Castellan. Since you're reading this, you should know my name.

Gods damnit. I mentioned 'demigod' in the last paragraph.

Great thinking, Luke. Now anyone can find me and punish me for stealing a BMW.

And that I'm spilling the gods' beans right now.

Long story short, the Greek gods are real. Real. I'm the kid of one of them. I should know.

Hermes, Greek god of thieves and all that. So yeah, monsters are real, too. Basically, the myths are real, and I'm on a gods damn quest to steal an apple.

Amazing, right?

Yep.

Back to it. Because I was a son of Hermes, I had this magical cool power that I could use to save the world!

Ha ha. I was kidding. But I do have enough power to steal stuff, so here I am, 3:46 in the morning, stealing a car. Don't look at me like that! It's necessary. I need it. What, just because we're demigods means that we'd rather walk than steal a car ( _and _not get caught ) and drive around killing monsters. Fun.

My hand reached towards the black BMW's slot box thing. A minute later, four screws fell to the ground (because of my magical powers, I could pretty much steal anything.) I lifted the glass and set it softly on the ground. Car keys? Check. Car? Definitely getting there. I clicked the unlock button. Two headlights blinked at me.

As did eight beady red eyes.

I yelped and sprang back. The keys landed as I landed on the cement floor, hard. I groaned and reached for my sword, _Furatus._ It means stolen... in Latin. Which it probably was. A dark shape- sorry, shapes -flew at me.

I slashed my blade through... goo? Goo dripped around me as I stared into flaming red eyes.

Goo...black, sticky goo...

I knew what they were.

Tar monsters. Which were exactly what the name stated... monsters made of tar.

Liquid moved around me. I felt as if I was in a room (I was) and water was closing in on me (Close enough.)

I kept backing up, not because I was scared, but because I didn't want my sword to get stuck. I turned as I ran, glancing back every few seconds, just checking to see that I wasn't about to die. I wasn't.

As I turned to face the front though, a dark shape loomed in front of me. I sliced through it, expecting it would melt like the Evil Witch of the West. The East? The South? The North? Wasn't the North the happy cheery one who could float away in a bubble? I wish _I _could float away in a bubble.

Damn it. See? That's what ADHD gets you besides better battle senses. It gets you think about, "Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore." Of course we weren't, Dorothy.

The thing I sliced was the hood of a car. As far as I knew, a broken, sparking engine and a few tar monsters equals a big explosion.

I ran for my _life. _

...

I ducked in an alley as the poor tar monsters, cars, and warehouse blew up. Shrapnel blew past, and I could feel the heat as hot as I could see the tongues of flame. I turned my back on it.

Time for Ladon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

The first 2 chapters will be the prologue; his quest.

Then, I'm going to start where Percy comes to camp.

_Achieving Elysium_


End file.
